Jungle Book: Sister Dear
by NoRatCat
Summary: In the jungle one evening, a mother hyena sets her litter down for sleep, but an uninvited guest shows up, one that is very unwelcome: her younger brother. One shot based on the Netflix film Legend of the Jungle.


Chanda watched as her cubs played. The she hyena looked at them all with a smile. There they were, her precious babies. Two boys, and a little girl. The trio bit and scuffled at one another. She of course would step in if the play became too rough, but knew their teeth were not sharp enough yet for that.

The jungle was at peace since Shere Khan had been killed. By a man cub no less. Good for them as that meant her kind wouldn't be associated with the tiger. Of course, not every hyena served the tiger, no only one had that honor, or dishonor if you asked Chanda. But that didn't matter now. All she cared about was raising her daughter and sons, rearing them up into prime scavengers, and maybe start families of their own.

Before she was about to settle down with her children, a familiar scent reached her nose. It was repugnant, and she grimaced as she knew who it was.

Shortly after, a brown furred hyena like her, stumbled out of the bushes. The only difference is compared to her, this hyena looked...scruffy. And besides the smell, several flies hung about him, no doubt attracted to said smell. As soon as they crossed eyes, the male hyena flashed a grin.

"Hello sister dear." His voice came out in a smooth delivery.

Chanda stood firmly, nary showing emotion in her eyes. "Tabaqui." She greeted.

"Now now why so serious? Show some emotion towards your only brother." Tabaqui said.

"Spare me your pleasantries...brother," She said in a reluctant delivery. "just tell me what you want."

"Can't a hyena visit his big sister?" Tabaqui asked.

Just then, Tabaqui's eyes widened as he noted the cubs playing near Chanda. "Are those yours?" Chanda didn't answer, but Tabaqui was easily able to guess. "Oh goodness. So you finally found a male who would take you." He chuckled. "So where is Daddy? Is he around?" Chanda narrowed her eyes. "Or was he one of those mate and leave types?" Chanda was about to snap at the mention of her cub's father, but Tabaqui beat her to it. "Darn shame when a male doesn't stick around to follow his responsibilities."

"You're certainly one to talk." Chanda snapped, "What about all those females you laid with?"

"Hey now, there's no proof those cubs were mine. Honestly those girls were loose, they could be anyone's cubs." Tabaqui seriously growled.

Sad to say, Tabaqui was her younger litter mate, a fact that she was very ashamed to admit. Her brother didn't have a good reputation around the jungle, especially around the hyena community. And actually being related to him only made it harder for anyone to want to be around her. Sure her brother had been with females, but it was pity mating more than anything. Not to mention him so casually abandoning the female's he laid with. But of course, there was no proof the cubs were his. Typical Tabaqui, dodging responsibility. That and of course was his association with the late Shere Khan. Everyone knew him as the tiger's lackey. Always sneaking about, spying for him, feeding off of his scraps. Honestly it disgusted her, and she was a scavenger herself!

"So? Have you named them?" Tabaqui asked, drawing closer to his nephews and niece.

Chanda drew in defensively. "No. Not yet." She answered.

Tabaqui's eyes drew upon the female of the litter. "Oh look at those eyes. Takes after her uncle."

Though she loathed to admit it, Chanda had to admit her daughter had her brothers's eyes.

"Personally she looks like an Aashi to me."

"If you came here for any scraps I might have scavenged look elsewhere!" Chanda snarled.

"Easy easy now, just dropped in for a little visit." Tabaqui reasoned.

"Or for protection. Ever since your master's death you've been slinking about, hiding scared of your own shadow." Chanda snapped.

This provoked a burst of laughter from Tabaqui. "Still got that bite. That's what I've liked about you Chanda. You've always been so strong. So admirable. I could see why you were the apple of Mother's eye."

"If your business is done I suggest you leave! I have to set the cubs down for sleep."

"Alright alright." Tabaqui slunk around and started to head back into the jungle. But then, he came to a stop, and turned around. "You know sister dear, you should really watch that temper of yours. Might lead you into trouble."

A sharp snarl made Tabaqui flinch. "Is that a threat? Little brother?"

And then Tabaqui laughed in that ever so annoying laugh of his. "Threaten you? Oh now what kind of creature would I be if I threatened my own flesh and blood?"

And then, Tabaqui was gone. Chanda waited till his scent faded before she settled down with her cubs. And once she knew her brother was fully gone, she felt all the more grateful.

A/N: You know? Part of me has wondered about the families of the other characters. And this one of focus currently is Tabaqui. Got me thinking what if he had siblings? And this is where we are at.


End file.
